YU-GI-OH El Último Articulo del Milenio
by Ayelen Kuso Misaki
Summary: el faraon regresa y no solo para quedarse sino porque tiene un trabajo que cumplir...mal summary mis lectores pero espero y lo lean ;)
1. El mal regresa

_**Holaaaa aquí regresando de nuevo, pero con un fic de Yu-Gi-Oh me encanto tanto aún mas Yami Yugi, cielos amo ese personaje fue mi primer amor de niña espero le guste a alguien este fic y tratare de hacerlo mejor que pueda hasta entonces solo publicar capitulo seguidos luego debo terminar mi primer fic y no sé cuándo vuelva por este ojalá les guste**_

_**Yu gi oh ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo trama del fic**_

_**Dan: ¡soy libre!, literal claro-con gotita estilo anime**_

_**Ayelen: oye tu qué haces acá, este no se trata de ti, ni mucho menos de bakugan**_

_**Yami Yugi: así es así que vete por donde viniste -_- -viéndolo con cara de pocos amigos**_

_**Dan: ¡tú no me das ordenes!**_

_**Yami Yugi: ¡vete de aquí! o no querrás conocerme-dijo Yami Yugi con cara de querer matarlo**_

_**Ayelen: basta los dos ¡-separándolos- dan retírate este no es tu fic , Yami dilo tú-mirándolo con corazoncitos en los ojos -**_

_**Yami: comencemos con el fic n_n°**_

_**CAPITULO 1: EL MAL REGRESA**_

_**EN UN LUGAR DESCONOCIDO**_

¡Debo encontrar los artículos milenarios!, aunque sea uno!-gritaba con enojo un joven de cabellos azules-donde pueden estar! Eh buscado durante 10 años teniendo pistas sobre pistas ¡y aun no eh conseguido nada!, Moewro! ¡Ven aquí!

Dígame señor Saiko-apareciendo Moewro y haciendo una pequeña reverencia-que se le ofrece señor

¡Porque hasta el momento no hemos podido localizar ningún artículo milenario!-dijo gritando Saiko

Señor-respondió Moewro-según nuestras fuentes los artículos desaparecieron cuando el faraón regreso a su tumba y junto a él se perdieron –continuo el

Bien bien cuando fue que sucedió eso Moewro-esta vez dijo más calmado

Señor según nuestras investigaciones eso sucedió hace una semana-contesto Moewro

Durante 10 años no hemos podido localizar un artículo, y ahora me dices que hace una semana se perdieron todos junto al faraón, Moewro ¿dónde está ubicada la tumba del faraón? -pregunto con mas molestia Saiko-iremos de inmediato debo encontrarlos y cuando los tenga, todo el mundo será mío!-dijo muy sonriente

_**CON EL FARAON**_

Luego de que el faraón se reuniera con sus antiguos amigos, estuvo en un momento de paz, no era feliz tampoco porque extrañaba a Yugi, Tea, Joey, Tristan y todos sus demás amigos hasta que alguien lo saco de su tranquilidad y …

entonces me estás diciendo que puedo volver a la tierra con Yugi y mis amigos otra vez? - pregunto muy desconcertado Yami

si, puedes volver a la tierra mi faraón será mi manera de agradecerle el haber salvado al mundo – respondió Deiyan el soberano del otro mundo, él podía elegir quien quedarse o si él quería podía regresar a la tierra

señor solo quisiera saber algo –volvió a preguntar Yami –me pregunto si tendré un cuerpo solido o seré un espíritu como antes

mi querido faraón para que puedas tener un cuerpo solido solo podría ser si Yugi Muto estaría de acuerdo en cederte su cuerpo-contesto Deiyan –lo siento no puedo hacer mas

muy bien no te preocupes por eso-dijo sonriendo Yami

Atem –dijo Deiyan llamando la atención de Yami-mira esto-extendiéndole su mano y en ella mostrarle el rompecabezas del milenio-una vez que estés allá en la tierra debe llevarlo Yugi en el están los 6 de los 7 artículos milenarios están escondidos en tu rompecabezas y debes encontrar el ultimo y juntarlo en el antes de que algún mal quiera poseerlo, luego de eso podrás seguir con tu vida y con tus amigos mi faraón

lo encontrare señor-dijo Yami

volverás al rompecabezas como en un sueño de Yugi Muto, hecho realidad Atem, buena suerte-finalizo Deiyan

muy bien Yugi es hora de volver y decir ES HORA DEL DUELO!-hablo con una sonrisa Yami- sin darse cuenta habría pasado una semana en el mundo de Yugi muto luego de que él había estado en el otro mundo

_**MIENTRAS TANTO CON YUGI Y SUS AMIGOS**_

Vamos Yugi cuéntame cómo sigue tu abuelo-pregunto un rubio-

Pero porque me lo preguntas Joey-respondió Yugi-podemos ir a la tienda de mi abuelo para que lo veas y tal vez te regale un juego-continuo el mientras avanzaban hacia la puerta del colegio

Ey! ¡Espérenme Yugi! Joey!-gritaba Tea lejos de ellos y corriendo hasta quedar cerca-chicos porque no me esperaron-dijo cansada de haber corrido

Pensábamos que ya te habías ido-contesto Yugi-no te vimos cuando habíamos salido de clases y bueno por eso ya nos estábamos yendo

Enserio Yugi-dijo en forma sarcástica tea-si le dije a Joey que iría al baño y que me esperaran porque no quería irme sola, el chico nuevo que ingreso hoy día me produce algo de escalofríos

¿Y eso es algo nuevo? -hablo ahora Joey en tono burlón-se me había olvidado tea, disculpa-dijo mientras salían del colegio

Al menos no se olvidaron de que eres su amiga-dijo ahora Tristan

Bueno ya estamos todos chicos-hablo Yugi-no olviden el trabajo que tenemos, por favor vengan temprano a mi casa

Claro que si Yugi, yo me encargare de que todos lleguemos a tiempo para realizar el trabajo-dijo tea-nos vemos luego Yugi chicos –despidiéndose de ellos

Nos vemos más tarde-dijeron todos, separándose el grupo-

_**CON YUGI**_

¡Abuelo estas aquí!-hablo Yugi comenzando a entrar a la tienda

Claro que si Yugi, ¿recién acabas de llegar de la escuela? -pregunto Sr. Salomón- o a que hora llegaste hijo

Si abuelo recién acabo de llegar abuelito-respondió el –subiré a mi cuarto a cambiarme en una hora vendrán mis amigos tenemos una tarea que hacer

Muy bien Yugi. Los esperare-volvió a decir el sr. Salomón mientras seguía transcurriendo el tiempo, pero alguien toco la puerta-si ¿quién es?

Holaaa como esta Sr. –dijo una niña rubia-disculpe se encuentra Yugi?-pregunto ella

A hola Rebecca como has estado-contesto el sr. Salomón-buscas a Yugi el acaba de llegar de la escuela esta arriba esperando a sus amigos me dijo que tenía un trabajo que hacer, ¿dime hija quieres que lo llame?

Cielos, eso estaría bien sr. –dijo ella

Bien espera un momento-dijo mientras llamaba a Yugi- ¡Yugi!, te buscan

Quien es abuelo-respondió el mientras seguía en su cuarto-¡dile que no puedo salir debo hacer un trabajo hoy día!

¡Ven acá ahora mismo Yugi! ¡O quieres que suba!-dijo ahora Rebecca

¡Que!?-se preguntó a si mismo mientras empezaba a salir del cuarto y bajar las escaleras-woww Rebecca como has estado –pregunto mientras se acercaba a ella

Yugi! Vine a verte quería saber cómo estabas-dijo preocupada –me entere que el faraón regreso a su tumba y quería saber cómo estabas como te sentías –dijo mientras se dirigía a abrazarlo

Pues me siento un poco triste porque se fue, pero se que el estará bien, y eso me hace sentir bien además mis amigos están conmigo –dijo este sonriendo aún más y correspondiendo el abrazo de Rebecca

Yugi!-grito alguien que miraba la escena con cara de matar a ambos

Tea ya llegaste-respondió este mientras se sentía en aprietos-viste quien está aquí

Hola tea-dijo Rebecca mientras seguía colgada del brazo de Yugi-vine a ver a Yugi-continúo diciendo burlonamente

Si eso puedo darme cuenta-contesto tea algo celosa por la escena

Oigan tranquilas chicas, no hay porque alterarse nos agrada verte Rebecca, pero tenemos un trabajo que hacer nos quieres acompañar-hablo ahora Tristan

Yo no entiendo que es lo que sucede aquí-dijo Joey

Claro que, si me encantaría quedarme, les puedo ayudar en lo que necesiten-dijo mientras seguía abrazada del brazo Yugi y así fue transcurriendo el tiempo mientras hacían su trabajo grupal hasta que llego la noche

Muy bien amigos, ¿nos quedó perfecto no creen? -pregunto muy sonriente Yugi-yo creo que si nos quedó bien espero que mañana el profesor nos coloque una buena nota

Claro que si Yugi, esto nos quedó genial-dijo Joey viendo la maqueta que habían elaborado-oigan-pensándolo un poco- ¿no creen que ya es tarde? -

Cierto, tienes razón amigo ya debemos irnos-dijo un pelicafe-vamonos Rebecca, tea se vienen con nosotros para dejarlas en sus casas o se irán cada una por su cuenta

Bueno solo vine por un par de días a visitar a Yugi, ya que el se olvidó de mi-contesto Rebecca con cara de querer matar a Yugi-pero no se preocupen me estoy quedando por aquí cerca-dijo sonriendo, mientras se despedía de Yugi y Tea obviamente se moría de celos-Tea vienes con nosotros

Eh? Claro que si –dijo tomando sus cosas-vámonos chicos, nos vemos mañana Yugi-saliendo todos de la casa de Yugi

Hasta mañana amigos-dijo Yugi despidiéndose de ellos y quedando solo en su cuarto alistándose para acostarse en su cama y quedar profundamente dormido hasta que comenzó a soñar

°°°°°*Yugi, Yugi –dijo una sombra comenzando a acercarse a él y a despertarlo

¿Que? ¿Quién eres? –contesto el-levantándose y viendo hacia todos lados

Soy yo amigo-mostrándole el rompecabezas del milenio-

Faraón-dijo con apenas una voz suave- ¿eres tú? -pregunto este

Claro que si Yugi soy yo-respondiendo-ten te dejo esto-dándole el rompecabezas-

esto significa que regresaras Atem – dijo con unas lágrimas Yugi

Si Yugi así es, debes llevarlo contigo, pero ahora es momento de que descanses-despidiéndose y dejando a Yugi dormido*°°°°

_**A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE**_

Cielos tuve un sueño muy extraño-decía Yugi mientras se alistaba sin percatarse de un objeto

Yugi estás listo! se te hará tarde y no podrás entrar a la escuela-gritaba el abuelo de Yugi

Si abuelito ya bajo-dijo mientras se alistaba viéndose al espejo y…- ¡que! -viendo que tenía algo colgado del cuello-que! no puede ser! el rompecabezas del milenio-se dijo a si mismo impresionado de verlo

¿Hola Yugi como estas? -dijo una voz-como te ha ido (Ayelen: tiene una voz tan linda, de tan solo recordarlo me recuerda mi infancia, Yami Yugi te amooo xD)

Faraón eres tu-decía con una voz entrecortada y separándose el espíritu del faraón de el-

Claro que si Yugi me alegra verte amigo-contesto Yami

Me alegra verte faraón-corriendo a abrazarlo-pero no entiendo como volviste, creí que tu destino era volver al otro mundo con tus amigos faraón?-pregunto el

Es una larga historia, pero te la contare mientras avanzas a la escuela ¿está bien? -dijo Yami

Yugi! Se te hará tarde para la escuela-interrumpió el abuelo de Yugi

Cierto, vámonos faraón-dijo mientras el solo asintió para ir rumbo a la escuela y ahí le fue contando como es que pudo volver-enserio me alegra mucho que regresaras

A mí también Yugi, pero, aun debo contarte algo con respecto al rompecabezas del milenio-dijo Yami-

Ya falta poco para que lleguemos a la escuela faraón y encontrarnos con los demás-dijo ahora Yugi-apuesto que se emocionaran al verte

Eso espero-dijo Yami, ya entrando a la escuela encontrándose con los demás

Hola Yugi-dijo tea al verlo-oye acaso es…-pero en eso llegaron Tristan y Joey

Hola amigo, listo para...-pero lo interrumpió Joey

Yugi acaso es. El rompecabezas del milenio-dijo Joey emocionado

Chicos vean esto-dijo Yugi mientras hacia el intercambio con Yami-

Hola como han estado-saludo Yami

Cielos-escupiendo el agua que había bebido-Vaya, me da mucho gusto verlo faraón, creíamos que no lo volveríamos a ver, pero nos dio una gran sorpresa-hablo muy contento Joey y lagrimeando un poco

No puedo creerlo, enserio ¿es usted? -pregunto tea muy confusa y llenando sus ojos de agua cristalina

Claro que si Tea-respondió Yami

Me da mucha alegría verlo faraón-dijo ella acercándose para llegar a abrazarlo-lo extrañe mucho-continúo diciendo esto dejando caer lágrimas y abrazándolo

A mi también me alegra verlos a cada uno de ustedes mis amigos-dijo Yami abrazando también a Tea

**Hasta aquí este capítulo, bueno a mi si me gustó mucho espero y a ustedes también les guste **

**Déjenme reviews por favors… se despide Ayelen Kuso Misaki**

Psdt: te amodoro mi querido Yami Yugi, mi faraón Atem

Yami: n_n°


	2. aparece el ultimo articulo del milenio

_**Y otra vez yoooo ta ta ta tannn ¡!**_

_**Saben con respecto a mi fic de bakugan no se cuándo lo continuare… ahora recién me coloco en la posición de los otros escritores bueno creo… no se cómo continuarlo eh tratado de escribir aprovechando que tengo internet, pero no me viene ideas de que como hacerlo en fin espero que se me regrese la inspiración zzzZZzz…**_

_**Y regresando con yu gi oh bueno aquí esta el segundo capítulo y espero sea de su agrado para todos ustedes**_

_**Yami Yugi: YU-GI-OH ni sus personajes le pertenecen solo trama del fic**_

_**Ayelen: Yami-dije eso en forma de suspiro con corazones en mis ojos y babeando XD**_

_**CAPITULO 2: APARECE EL ULTIMO ARTICULO DEL MILENIO**_

Pero no entiendo como regreso ¿aun su espíritu no puede descansar en paz? -pregunto tea

No es eso, bueno les contare al igual como lo hice con yugi-respondio Yami-bien cuando entre al otro mundo me reuní con mis antiguos amigos, pero no se no me sentía bien o podría decirse feliz, estaba en paz y tranquilidad, y justo en ese momento…

_**FLASHBACK**_

¿Faraón Atem le sucede algo? -pregunto una especie de luz-lo veo distinto a cuando llego la primera vez aquí

Señor estoy un poco feliz porque por fin mi espíritu descansa, pero extraño a mis amigos de la tierra y eso me entristece-respondió Yami

Si usted quiere puede volver allí mi faraón-volvio a decir la misma luz-y no se preocupe por su cuerpo el estará descansando en paz

¿Entonces me estás diciendo que puedo volver a la tierra con Yugi y mis amigos otra vez? - pregunto muy desconcertado Yami

si, puedes volver a la tierra mi faraón será mi manera de agradecerle el haber salvado al mundo – respondió Deiyan el soberano del otro mundo, él podía elegir quien quedarse o si él quería podía regresar a la tierra

señor solo quisiera saber algo –volvió a preguntar Yami –me pregunto si tendré un cuerpo solido o seré un espíritu como antes

mi querido faraón para que puedas tener un cuerpo solido solo podría ser si Yugi Muto estaría de acuerdo en cederte su cuerpo-contesto Deiyan –lo siento no puedo hacer mas

muy bien no te preocupes por eso-dijo sonriendo Yami

Atem –dijo Deiyan llamando la atención de Yami-mira esto-extendiéndole su mano y en ella mostrarle el rompecabezas del milenio-una vez que estés allá en la tierra debe llevarlo Yugi en el están los 6 de los 7 artículos milenarios están escondidos en tu rompecabezas y debes encontrar el ultimo y juntarlo en el antes de que algún mal quiera poseerlo, luego de eso podrás seguir con tu vida y con tus amigos mi faraón

lo encontrare señor-dijo Yami

volverás al rompecabezas como en un sueño de Yugi Muto, hecho realidad Atem, buena suerte-finalizo Deiyan

muy bien Yugi es hora de volver y decir ES HORA DEL DUELO!-hablo con una sonrisa Yami- sin darse cuenta habría pasado una semana en el mundo de Yugi muto luego de que él había estado en el otro mundo

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

Y así es como estoy aquí de nuevo soy parte de Yugi-dijo Yami

Nos alegra que esté con nosotros faraón- hablo ahora Tristán-y más aún que ya está descansando en paz

Pues si a mi también me alegra eso pero ya no me llamen faraón, sino solo Yami –contesto Yami

Muy bien entonces Yami-comento tea muy sonriente

Sigo sin entender que pasa aquí-dijo Joey con especie de confusión-pero si se que si no nos damos prisa no podremos entrar a clases-dijo con desesperación ahora

Hay es cierto, démonos prisa-dijo tea-vamos conviértase en Yugi de nuevo

Bien amigos vámonos-hablo ahora Yugi que ya había hecho el intercambio con Yami y se apresuraron a clases

Qué bueno que aun el profesor no llego-dijo Joey con alivio

Claro que si, pero ustedes nunca llegan tarde porque llegaron hoy día a esta hora-dijo un joven de cabellos blancos

Bakura!-grito tea saludándolo y provocando un leve sonrojo en el-

Hola, ¿tienen listo ya su trabajo de...-pero no continuo al darse cuenta del rompecabezas-Yugi acaso el regreso?-pregunto dirigiéndose a Yugi

Si, así es y se quedara con nosotros para siempre-contesto Yugi-oigan porque siempre el para solo, digo es nuevo, pero aun así debería hablar con alguien, pero no lo hace-continuo yugi refiriéndose al chico nuevo

Que importa seguro que es tímido, ya después hará buenos amigos-dijo Joey

Si amigo, ahora solo esperemos al profesor –dijo Bakura que estaba ya sentado esperando y todos los demás hicieron lo mismo y mientras ellos iban pasando el tiempo en las clases

_**EN OTRO LUGAR**_

Señor por fin hemos encontrado la localización de la tumba del faraón-dijo Moewro-pero tenemos un pequeño inconveniente

¡Otra vez Moewro, de nuevo! Y de que trata-pregunto Saiko

Señor el faraón a regresado-respondió Moewro-no sabemos como, pero él está aquí, es por eso que hemos podido localizar la ubicación de los artículos mi señor

¡Maldición! ¡Como sucedió eso-gritaba Saiko con mucha cólera-como sabes que ha vuelto!

Nos lo informo Batoru señor-respondió Moewro

No importa dirígete hacia los artículos los tendré conmigo antes de que el faraón se dé cuenta de que le falta algo –dijo Saiko-¿a cuánto tiempo estamos de llegar? -pregunto de nuevo el

A unos quince minutos señor, de hecho, estamos bastante cerca, nuestros trabajadores se encuentran allí ya cavando para cuando usted llegue y pueda verlos - respondió la peli café

Avísale a Batoru Moewro, dile que venga-ordeno Saiko

Como usted diga señor-obedeció Moewro, mientras se acercaban a su destino

_**EN LA ESCUELA DE YUGI**_

Jóvenes les eh comentado varias veces que no pueden usar el teléfono en clases-decía el profesor que se encontraba molesto por el sonido de un teléfono

Lo siento mucho profesor-respondió un joven oji verde-puedo salir un momento es mi padre quien está llamándome-continúo hablando el

Muy bien pero solo esta vez-recalco el profesor, mientras iba saliendo el nuevo estudiante

Debe ser algo importante no creen-dijo Yugi, quien se encontraba viendo la escena

Amigo no te distraigas, debemos prestar mucha atención porque serán nuestros últimos días y luego tocara vacaciones-le mencionaba Joey

Así es chicos debemos disfrutar estos momentos-dijo ahora Tristan

¡Guarden silencio!-grito de nuevo el profesor a lo que hiso que se callaran Yugi y sus amigos y así continuaron con sus clases

_**DE NUEVO CON SAIKO**_

Aquí estoy señor como me lo ordenaste-dijo asiéndose presente Batoru

Batoru, dime como sabes que el faraón a regresado-dijo Saiko preguntando asu fiel sirviente

Porque lo vi señor-respondió Batoru

¿Qué?!, como es eso que lo viste responde!-exclamo Saiko

Si señor-dijo Batoru-pues vera…

_**FLASHBACK**_

Rayos como encontraremos la tumba del faraón si se perdió todo junto con el cuándo se regresó al otro mundo-se decía asi mismo un joven oji verde que se encontraba caminado por la ciudad, hasta que vio una silueta muy familiar-no puede ser!-dijo esto viendo a un chico con el cabello puntiagudo que se encontraba conversando

Vamos Joey, tendrás mas duelos no es el final-dijo el joven de cabello puntiagudo

Es fácil para ti decirlo yugi-respondio Joey-tu no pierdes ningún duelo pero en cambio yo si-continuaba este haciendo rabieta

Chicos si no nos damos prisa no podremos entrar a la escuela-dijo tea-rápido vámonos-dijo esto jaloneando a Yugi, Joey y Tristan

Adonde es que van-se preguntó asi mismo el joven oji verde-mejor los seguire, quizás y me guíen hacia lo que estamos buscando-siguiéndolos y llegando a una escuela –mmm interesante tal vez debería estar más al pendiente de ellos-dijo mientras veía el ambiente

Hola que tal mi nombre es Batoru es un honor para mi estar en esta escuela-dijo presentándose un joven de ojos verdes

Alumnos él es el nuevo estudiante por favor sean amables-ordenaba el profesor

Al día siguiente

Bueno llegue temprano que todos ahora a esperar a esos tontos-dijo Batoru quien vio llegar a Yugi y reunirse con sus amigos y disponerse a escuchar la conversación

Hola Yugi-dijo tea al verlo-oye acaso es…-pero en eso llegaron Tristan y Joey

Hola amigo, listo para...-pero lo interrumpió Joey

Yugi acaso es. El rompecabezas del milenio-dijo Joey emocionado

Chicos vean esto-dijo Yugi mientras hacia el intercambio con Yami-

Hola como han estado-saludo Yami

Cielos-escupiendo el agua que había bebido-Vaya, me da mucho gusto verlo faraón, creíamos que no lo volveríamos a ver, pero nos dio una gran sorpresa-hablo muy contento Joey y lagrimeando a la vez

No puedo creerlo, enserio ¿es usted? -pregunto tea muy confusa y llenando sus ojos de agua cristalina

Claro que si Tea-respondió Yami

Asi que el faraón ha vuelto-se decía así mismo Batoru quien estaba viendo la escena

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

Así es como me entere señor Saiko-dijo Batoru

Muy bien eres muy listo Batoru-dijo Saiko-ahora mira esto por fin hemos encontrado lo que tanto buscaba el brazalete del milenio-dijo Saiko

Señor y hay algo mas-continuaba explicando Batoru-el faraón ha regresado con el rompecabezas del milenio, y temo que allí estén los demás artículos

Puede que tengas razón, porque por más que hemos estado cavando, no hemos podido localizar más artículos, pero me alegra que hayamos encontrado uno, porque con este ya tenemos más probabilidades de poder encontrar y obtener los demás no lo creen-decía Saiko-solo espera faraón muy pronto los demás artículos serán míos-continuaba este diciendo muy emocionado

Que poder es el que tiene este articulo señor Saiko - preguntaba Batoru

¡Ahora lo vamos a averiguar-dijo Saiko quien se disponía a colocarse el brazalete –bien es hora de que me muestres tu poder!-dijo esto gritando y elevando su brazo, provocando que el brazalete brillara en Saiko y lo transformara en una persona igual a Batoru-así que este es el poder que tienes-se decía a si mismo Saiko, al igual que los demás también tenía el poder de controlar la mente

Esto es fantástico señor-mencionaba Moewro-ahora hacia donde nos dirigimos

Vámonos hacia ciudad domino le daremos una pequeña visita al faraón

_**CON YUGI Y SUS AMIGOS**_

Yugi no crees que el nuevo ya demoro mucho en la llamada de su padre-comentaba tea

Eso es cierto chicos, pero si el profesor no dice ni hace mención a nada, no es algo que debamos preocuparnos no creen-dijo interrumpiendo la conversación Joey

Tienes razón-dijo Yugi-pero es algo extraño-se decía así mismo en su mente, y justo en esos instantes toco el timbre de la salida-Yugi hay algo que debo decirles-comentaba Yami en su mente-bien necesitas explicarnos algo ¿cierto?, esta bien-dijo esto último haciendo el intercambio con Yami-

Escuchen amigos hay algo que debo decirles-dijo Yami

Que sucede faraón-dijo Tristan mientras se encontraban rumbo a casa

Recuerdan cuando les comenté acerca de como regrese, pues asi como yugi debe poseer el rompecabezas del milenio para que yo pueda estar aquí, en ello están seis de los siete artículos del milenio, todo el poder se encuentra ahí pero aun no esta completo le falta el último articulo y debo encontrarlo para que puedan estar en uno solo y nadie pueda usarlo para ningún mal-dijo Yami-necesito encontrarlo para sellar el rompecabezas

No te preocupes amigo, te ayudaremos a encontrarlo-dijo Joey sonriente

Claro que si Yugi, no olvides que nos tienes a nosotros-dijo ahora tea-pensé que no correría riesgo Yugi o el faraón, pero veo que de nuevo volvemos al peligro –pensó tea con su rostro un tanto desanimado

_**Y esto continuaraaa.. para los que deseen seguir leyendo mi historia claro y para los que no … no se preocupen ya estoy presentando mi carta de renuncia T_T waaaa espero les guste este capitulo **_

_**Saiop! Se despide ayelen kuso**_


End file.
